


The Fairy Tail Chronicles

by dragonflydart123



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: Meet Celestia Dragneel, twin sister to Natsu. Join her and my OC's on fantastical adventures through Fiore!





	The Fairy Tail Chronicles

_~Unknown, TPPOV~_

_In a land far far away, lies the Kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of 17 million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they ply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore. But there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest. One from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name is Fairy Tail._

_~Snow Fairy, by Funkist, Opening One~_

_Fairy, where are you going_

_Hikari zenbu atsumete_

_Kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa_

_OH YEAH karatatte sakebu kara_

_OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga_

_OH YEAH OH YEAH_

_Tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi_

_Wasuremono wanai desuka?_

_Okashii na kimi ga inai to_

_Hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai_

_SNOWING sunao ni_

_Egao ni nareta no wa_

_Futari yorisoi_

_Kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara_

_FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING_

_Hikari zenbu atsumete_

_Kimi no ashita terasu yo_

_Don't say goodbye!_

_Hargeon~_

On a train, two young people reached their destination. "Natsu, we made it to Hargeon. Come on, get up already." A small blue feline with large black eyes said, patting a salmon haired man's back. The woman next to him sighed, and groaned slightly. The woman had waist length purple hair, bright silver eyes, and she was wearing a silver shirt that showed an impressive amount of her D cup breasts, with baggy shorts, and gold boots. Her vest was a nice silver color to match her eyes. She also had a four foot long scaly silver dragon tail. She wrapped it around her waist. She rolled her eyes at her brother. "Is he alright?" One of the workers asked. "Yeah, it's just a nasty case of motion sickness." The woman, Celestia, replied. A small pink feline with large black eyes looked at her friend. "Celestia, we should get going before the train leaves." The feline said. Celestia nodded. "You're right, Nadia." She replied. "Natsu, Happy, come on, let's go." She said to her brother and the blue feline.

THE FAIRY TAIL

~Magic Store, Hargeon, TPPOV~

In another part of the town, two young women were at a magic store. One of the women, a blonde, was incredulous. "What? You mean to tell me that there's only one magic shop in this whole town?" She demanded, surprised. "Afraid so." The shopkeeper replied. The young woman next to her simply dog eared the page of the book she was reading. This woman had long green hair that reached her waist. She also had D cup breasts. She was wearing a bright orange shirt, with a green skirt. She had a white whip coiled tightly on the side of her skirt. On the other side, she had a pair of scimitars, strapped to the other side of her belt. Her green eyes watched the conversation curiously. "The people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk. I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop for wizards who happen to pass through." The shopkeeper explained. The young woman sighed, disappointed. "Oh man. I came out all this way for nothing." She groaned.

The second young woman's lips twitched in a smile. Lucy purchased the White Doggy Gate Key, and the pair left the store. Hoshi and Lucy paused as they heard excited squealing. The two looked at each other. "What do you think is going on?" Hoshi wondered. "No idea sis, let's go check it out." Lucy replied. The two reached a clearing, where a group of women were going crazy over two people. "Salamander? Light Queen?" Hoshi questioned, overhearing two girls that ran by them. Lucy's eyes lit up in realization. "The wizards who use Fire and Light Magic you can't buy in stores." She explained. Hoshi nodded.

~With Happy, Natsu, Celestia, and Nadia, TPPOV~

The four walked in town, searching for their objective. "Salamander and Light Queen have to be Igneel and Hikari, right?" Happy questioned. Natsu nodded in agreement. "They're the only Fire and Light Dragons I can think of." He agreed. "Why would they be in the middle of a populated town?" Celestia asked her brother. "If there's a chance, we have to take it." Natsu argued. Celestia just shrugged. Natsu's ears perked up when they heard cries of 'Salamander' and 'Light Queen'. Both looked at each other, and went to check it out.

~With Lucy and Hoshi, TPPOV~

Both young woman stared at Salamander and Light Queen. Light Queen was a woman in her mid20's or so, with blue hair, tattoos, and a red dress. Her blue eyes scanned the crowd, and fell on the two Heartfilia sisters. Lucy was lovestruck instantly, while Hoshi just narrowed her eyes in disgust. Charm Magic? Is that the best this guy can do? Seriously? She thought. Lucy's spell was broken when a young man and young woman broke through the crowd. The young man was shouting for someone named Igneel. Salamander and Light Queen stared at the people blankly. "Who the hell are you?" The two asked as one. "Surely you've heard of me. I'm Salamander, and this is my lovely sister, Light Queen." Salamander introduced, his ring glinting in the sunlight. The two had walked off during the introduction.

Lucy glared at the two wizards, her brown eyes narrowing, and her arms crossed under her bust. "I'm afraid we must be going, ladies." Light Queen said, her voice ringing through the crowd. The two wizards formed a red and white carpet under their feet, using fire and light. "We're having a soiree on our yacht, and you're all invited." Salamander shouted, as he and his sister flew away. Lucy and Hoshi jogged up two as they walked away. "Who the hell were they?" Celestia asked. "I don't know, but they were real creeps." Lucy answered. Celestia and Natsu turned around. "Thank you for your help." Lucy stated cheerfully, smiling. "What do you mean?" Celestia questioned.

A little while later they were at a restaurant. "My name is Lucy." Lucy said. "And my name is Hoshi." Hoshi added. "It's nice to meet you." Both said simultaneously. Celestia smiled, as Natsu devoured the food. "My name is Celestia, and this is my brother, Natsu, and our partners Happy and Nadia." Celestia greeted in return. "Those guys were using a Charm Spell to hypnotize the ladies into thinking they were in love with them." Lucy explained. "Wasn't that banned like ten years ago?" Celestia questioned. Hoshi nodded. "They must have gone through a lot of trouble to get that. Nobody even sells them anymore." Hoshi agreed. Celestia noticed the scimitars at her waist. "Are those scimitars? And a whip?" She asked. Hoshi nodded. "Cool." Celestia grinned.

"We're wizards." Hoshi added. "Are you part of a guild?" Celestia asked. Both women shook their heads. "Not yet. The guild that we want to get into is the most popular one there is. If I could get in I think I'd just about die." Lucy squealed. Hoshi smiled. "What guild?" Natsu asked. "Fairy Tail." The sisters responded. "They're the greatest and they're always featured in Sorcerer Weekly." Lucy added. "We'll definitely join Fairy Tail someday, you can count on it." Hoshi said. "What were you guys doing in town?" Lucy asked. "We're looking for a pair of dragons named Igneel and Hikari. They're our adopted parents, and they taught us everything they know." Natsu explained.

"Dragons?" Lucy squeaked in shock. "Actual dragons?" Hoshi questioned. "Yep. Igneel and Hikari are Fire and Light Dragons. They vanished seven years ago, and we've been looking for them ever since." Celestia explained, stroking her tail. Lucy stood up, placing some notes on the table. "It was nice to meet you. See you around sometime." Hoshi said, following her sister. "Thanks for the food. Is there anyway that we can repay you?" Natsu asked. "Consider it our treat." Lucy replied.

~With Lucy and Hoshi, TPPOV~

Lucy was looking at the wizarding magazine, Sorcerer Weekly. Hoshi laughed, reading one of the articles. "Bandit clan wiped out, but seven homes destroyed." Lucy read. She and Hoshi laughed. Hoshi turned the page, showing a picture of the model, Mirajane Strauss. The woman was clad in a white bikini. "Mirajane is so pretty." Hoshi murmured. "We're definitely going to join Fairy Tail." Lucy said. Hoshi nodded. "What was that? You want to join Fairy Tail?" Salamander asked, as he and Light Queen appeared.

Hoshi glared, her hands going for one of her scimitars, and her whip. "You better not be tricking us." She growled. "We wanted to personally invite you to our party." Light Queen said. Her ring glinted. "Your Charm Spell won't work on us. Its weakness is awareness." Lucy said, glowering at the two wizards. Salamander smirked. "We can put in a good word with the master. I heard that you want to join Fairy Tail." He said. "We'll go." Hoshi said. "See you tonight." Both said, flying away. Lucy turned to her sister. "Why'd you say yes?" She asked. "I don't trust them one bit. I think they're fakes. If we go, I might be able to put a stop to it, that is, unless something else unexpected happens." She replied. "I trust you." Lucy stated. Hoshi smiled.

~Later that night, with Happy, Natsu, Celestia, and Nadia, TPPOV~

Natsu grinned at his sister. "That was a good meal, wasn't it?" Natsu asked. Celestia just nodded. She spotted the yacht in the distance. "Isn't that the boat where Salamander and Light Queen are having their party?" She asked. Natsu groaned. She rolled her eyes. They overheard a couple of girls nearby talking about the wizards. "I've heard that Salamander and Light Queen are part of the Fairy Tail Guild." One woman said to her companion. Natsu and Celestia looked at each other, and then back at the boat.

~With Lucy, Hoshi, Salamander, and Light Queen on the yacht, TPPOV~

"Your names are Lucy and Hoshi?" Light Queen asked. She admired the young women in front of her. "Such lovely names." Salamander added, snapping his fingers. Drops of the drink floated in the air. Both women stood up, slapping the drink away, popping the bubbles. "You're using Sleep Magic, aren't you?" Lucy growled. "We don't wanna give you the wrong idea. Yes, we wanna join Fairy Tail, but we're not going to date you to make that happen." Hoshi glowered. Just then, curtains opened up, and thugs held the women who went to the party. Salamander chuckled. "Welcome to our slave ship." Light Queen said. "You'd best behave yourselves until we reach Bosco." Salamander added, smirking. "You said you'd get us into Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled. Hoshi reached for her whip, taking it in her right hand, and one of her scimitars in her left hand. Lucy reached for her Gate Keys, but Salamander used his magic to take those, and Light Queen grabbed the scimitars and the whip in the same way. "Gate Keys, huh? They're only useful to the wizard they're contracted to, which makes them useless to me." Salamander said, tossing them overboard.

Light Queen did the same with Hoshi's weapons. "How could you?! Using magic to take advantage of these women. You're the worst wizard alive!" Lucy yelled. There was a loud crash, and Natsu and Celestia burst through the roof of the yacht. "Natsu! Celestia!" Hoshi said. Natsu groaned, and put a hand to his mouth. Celestia rolled her eyes. Happy and Nadia floated above the yacht, pure white wings sprouting from their backs. "What are you guys doing here?" Nadia asked. "These guys tricked us." Lucy explained. "Since when can you fly?" Hoshi asked, blinking. "No time." Nadia said, grabbing Hoshi with her tail. Happy grabbed Lucy, and the four flew away. The two turned towards their men. "After them! We can't let them report this to the Magic Council!" Light Queen demanded furiously. "Prominence Whip/Eminence Stunners!" The fakes shouted, sending purple and white magic towards the four. Happy and Nadia easily dodged the blasts of magic. "What about Natsu, Celestia, and everyone else?" Hoshi demanded. "We've got a problem, you guys." Happy responded. "What's that?" Lucy asked.

The wings the cats were sporting vanished. "That!" Nadia yelled, and the four dropped like rocks. Lucy and Hoshi swam as they hit the water, and saw Lucy's Gate Keys, and Hoshi's weapons. Back on the boat, Natsu was being beat up, and Celestia punched a thug in his nose, breaking it. "You bitch!" He seethed. She kicked him, sending him flying. "The Fairy Tail Guild. You're a member?" Natsu and Celestia asked simultaneously. They glared at the fakes. Celestia's tail was thrashing in agitation. "Here we go!" Lucy declared, holding her keys. "Right with you sis." Hoshi stated. Lucy grabbed a Gold Gate Key. "Open: Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy commanded, sticking the golden key in the water, and twisting it. A woman with a blue fish tail appeared, holding an urn. "That was awesome!" The two cats said. "That's the power of a Celestial Wizard," Lucy stated smugly. "What kind of magic do you use, Hoshi?" Nadia asked. "You'll see." She replied. She took a deep breath, letting rainbow colored energy surround her hands. "Whenever I use my Gate Keys, I can summon spirits from another world to help me." Lucy explained. "Listen up Aquarius, I want you to use your power to push that ship back into port." Lucy ordered.

Aquarius scoffed. "Let's get something straight. The next time you so much as think about dropping my key, you're dead." She said menacingly. Lucy gulped. She raised her urn, and let out a yell. She fired a massive wave that swept up the ship. "Imagination Make: Wave!" Hoshi yelled, adding her own rainbow colored magic to the attack, giving it more power. The ship crashed into the port. Aquarius vanished in a flash of golden light. Natsu and Celestia stood on the edge of the boat, as the fakes watched. "Natsu! Celestia!" Lucy called. Happy and Nadia saw their faces, and held the two back. "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild?" Natsu asked menacingly, glaring. "What's it to you?" The fakes asked. The men charged Natsu and Celestia. They threw their vests off. "Guys!" Hoshi shouted. Happy and Nadia smirked. "Don't worry about them." Happy said. "Yeah, they're wizards too." Nadia added. Natsu and Celestia easily smacked the men aside. Celestia used her tail to grab and hurl another thug dozens of feet away. "Our names are Celestia and Natsu, and we're Fairy Tail Wizards!" Celestia yelled, revealing a rainbow colored Fairy Tail Mark on her left shoulder, and Natsu's mark was a deep red on his right shoulder.

"We've never seen you before!" Natsu yelled angrily, his nostrils flaring. Celestia's purple scarf fluttered around her neck. One of the thugs pointed. "Those marks on their arms. These guys are the real deal Bora, Sina." The thug said. Sina glared, and smacked him. Happy frowned. "I know those names. They are Bora the Prominence and Sina the Eminence. They were kicked out of the Titan Nose Wizard Guild a couple of years ago for bad behavior." Happy explained. Natsu and Celestia walked forward. "I don't know what you're trying to do here buddy. I don't care if you are good guys, bad guys, or what." Natsu started. "But we're not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name!" Both finished. "Prominence Typhoon/Eminence Cyclone!" The fakes shouted, sending red and white blasts of magic towards Natsu and Celestia.

There was an explosion. The fakes scoffed. "Weakling." Sina said. There was a slurping sound. The fire and light vanished. "This is gross." Natsu commented. "Are you sure you guys are good?" Celestia asked. She and her brother smirked. "Thanks for the grub, posers." The pair stated. Hoshi shivered as she felt their magic energy skyrocket. "Who are they?" One of the thugs demanded. "Fire and Light Magic don't work on them." Nadia said, grinning. "I've never seen anything like that." Lucy gasped. "I don't think my Imagination Make Magic could do that." Hoshi agreed. "Now I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out." Natsu declared. "My battery is all charged up, and I'm ready to do some damage!" Celestia agreed, smirking. "Fire Dragon/Light Dragon: ROAR!" Both roared, firing streams of red and white magic at the fakes. The thugs were taken down in one hit, but Bora and Sina were floating on their Magic Carpet spells. "Guys, I know I've seen them before. The pink and purple hair, scaly scarves, dragon's tail. There's no doubt about it. They've gotta be the real ones." One of the thugs whimpered.

Natsu's were glowing orange, and Celestia's eyes were glowing a deep silver color. "Salamander? Light Queen?" Lucy and Hoshi gasped in shock. "I hope you guys are paying attention!" Natsu shouted. Two flames of magic surrounded his hands. Silver magic enveloped Celestia, covering her in white scales, giving her wings. "This is what Fairy Tail Wizards can do!" Both yelled. Celestia spread her fifteen foot long wings, and flew forward. "Red/White Shower!" The fakes yelled, pelting Natsu and Celestia with magic. Celestia tackled Sina, and Natsu punched Bora hard. "So they eat fire and light, and then attack?" Lucy asked. Nadia and Happy nodded. "What's with the transformation'?" Hoshi questioned. "They have dragon lungs that allow them to breathe fire and light. Dragon scales to dissolve fire and light. And dragon claws for attacking with fire and light. Their brands of Fire and Light Magic allow them to take on all the qualities of a dragon." Happy explained. "In Celestia's case, she can use light to transform into a dragon." Nadia added.

"It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore." Happy continued. "Seriously?" The two sisters asked. Happy and Nadia nodded. "These particular magics were originally used to defeat dragons." Nadia said. Bora and Sina sent another blast of magic at their opponents. A swath of the city was destroyed. "It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel and Hikari were the ones who taught it to them." Happy finished. Natsu and Celestia sucked up the next blasts of magic. "Thanks." Celestia said, burping lightly. Natsu grinned at his sister. "Sis, I think it's time we finish this, don't you?" He asked. "Oh, hell yeah!" She agreed. "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled, and red flames surrounded his right fist. "LIGHT DRAGON PILLARS!" Celestia roared, raising her claws, and calling pillars of pure white light from the ground, that blasted Sina away into the nearby church bell, followed right by her brother blasting Bora into the same bell.

Hoshi cheered. "That was amazing!" She said, grinning. "But they overdid it!" Lucy replied, looking at the carnage their battle wrought on the poor city. Natsu and Celestia returned to their new friends. "So what did you think?" Natsu asked, grinning. "That was awesome!" Hoshi said, giggling. Celestia yawned, and swayed lightly. "You okay?" Nadia asked. "Yeah. Doing the dragon transformation always tires me out a little." Celestia responded. "Here. Imagination Make: Light." Hoshi said, creating a white ball of light in her hand. Celestia eagerly devoured the light, grinning as she felt her energy replenish. "Thanks." She stated. "No problem!" Hoshi replied. Just then, they heard the sounds of marching. Natsu gulped. He bolted. "Come on, follow me!" He shouted. Celestia shook her head, laughing. "Where are we going?" Lucy asked. "Fairy Tail! Come on, let's go!" Celestia cheered."You want to join, don't you?" Natsu asked. "YES!" Lucy and Hoshi shouted eagerly. "Let's go then!" Natsu and Celestia said, grinning.


End file.
